Bending Reality
by Silvanatri
Summary: A war torn, nineteen year old Harry Potter decides to transport himself to an alternate dimension, hoping to find a world better than the wrecked one he leaves behind. No Slash.


A/N: Yes another alternate dimension Harry Potter story but there actually haven't been many of these lately. My Harry will be emotionally controlled, strong-willed, smart, calculating and of course powerful. I am bringing elements that I love, into one story.

I am not much into the whole romance scene, but there of course will be pairings and Harry WILL end up dating a girl from the alternate universe but it won't be Hermione, Ginny, or Luna, and of fucking course there will be no slash. I know who he will end up with, but I won't release that info for a while.

I'm going to make this as interesting as possible so bare with the slow parts, expect the great parts and enjoy.

Chapter 1 New World

Andrew Lewis was a rather smart Ravenclaw student when he attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in which he graduated only 2 years ago. Prefect in fifth year, Headboy in seventh and scored 2nd in his years grade overall. Right out of Hogwarts he had dreams of being great and getting a well respected job but unfortunately, the wizarding world doesn't have a vast amount of corporations to work for unlike the muggle world.

One day, a mysterious man in a black cloak that covered his entire body except for the head, which was obscured by a hood and a darkening charm, appeared on his front step, offering him a job in the department of mysterious. It wasn't a hard choice to make, the department was one of the most obscure kind of place that had always fascinated him, he accepted immediately.

The department of mysteries has many different jobs and departments in itself, and one of them was guarding the 'Alert Room' as many people seem to call it, its official name uncommonly known. The alert room was a rather large control room that had many different charmed items that would alert anyone watching if a certain action has been taken.

Anything from time-travel to summoning had an alert indicator, including many indicators that have long thought to not even work.

Guarding the alert room was one of the most boring jobs, but unfortunately, it must be watched twenty-four-seven, shifts are generally spread out to most of the newer recruits and that is how Andrew found him self staring at a swirling odd looking trinket that kept flashing red.

'Odd,' Andrew mused to himself, 'I have never seen this one turn on before.'

He taped his wand onto the trinket before taping it on the printing machine, which read the information and printed it onto a piece of parchment paper.

His eyes nearly bugged out as he read the parchment paper. He didn't spare a moment to gather himself; he immediately sped out of the room and more or less ran all the way to the head of the department, Ansley Adamsworth.

"What in the world!" Ansley exclaimed as his office door slammed open, Andrew hanging onto the handle of the open door as he panted.

"Lewis, explain yourself!" Ansley demanded as he stood up. After catching his breath, Andrew rushed over to the desk.

"Sir, you must read this," He said as he practically trusted the parchment paper into the man's hands. With a questioning look, Ansley grabbed the paper and started to read.

_-Alternate Dimension Wormhole Detected-_

_Location: London, Forbidden Forest, Marker 7_

_Time and Date: 8:31, February, 15 1999_

Ansley's eyes flickered from Andrews face to the parchment several times as he tried to understand the situation.

"Sir, what should we do, Alternate Dimensional travel has always been speculated but never confirmed true, we have never had an alert for one for as long as the indicator has been around," Said Andrew, multiple feelings and thoughts running through him.

"I can't believe someone has actually succeeded," Ansley murmured to himself, starring at the parchment paper in a daze. Two hundred years the indicator for detecting wormholes from alternate dimension has been installed into the alert room and for the entire time its been there, it was always thought to never work, though it was left there just in case. The fact that today, a random day of all accounts, it has happened, to be honest with himself, he didn't know exactly what to do.

"Sir!" Andrew said loudly, making the man jerk out of his daze.

"Right, I will send a Research Analysis team to the area to find out as much as they can," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Sir, what if...what if you-know who is involved?" Andrew asked hesitantly. Ansley went pale at the words. If the Dark Lord was involved, the situation could of just gotten ten times worse.

"I guess I will send four combat squads also." He said before rushing out of the office.

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, multiple pops sounded on the edge of the forbidden forest. A slightly nervous tension surrounded the large group of Unspeakables as they gathered together.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" One of the men yelled to the group of twenty five Unspeakables, every one of them indistinguishable due to the standard cloaks that obscured their entire bodies, which posed a rather frightening sight.

"All of you weren't privy to a debriefing for this assignment due to the time restraints but I will give an brief oversight as to why we were here. Not twenty minutes ago, an alert was sounded for a wormhole that all of you do not need to know the contents of, but I assure you that it is of great importance. Four combat squads have been assigned to secure the area for the analyst team to study. The reason to as four teams have been dispatched is because there may be a possibility that you-know-who and Death Eaters may be involved, so be sharp," said the man.

Immediately, it was apparent that everyone was on edge at the thought of facing Voldemort and Death Eaters.

A couple minutes later, the large group of Unspeakables find themselves trekking through the dark forest, their only light being their wands and the moon above, which shown full, putting everyone even more on edge. After all, ever single one of them went to Hogwarts at one time or another and the rumors and stories of the Forbidden Forest was ever circulating, making everyone's stomachs tighten at the thought of what they might find.

xxxxx

Bright emerald green eyes open slowly, taking in the low, emitting light the full moon gave off into the dense, dark forest. The eyes blinked rapidly as they took in the shadowed, tall over-hanging trees that stood above.

"That didn't feel so good," a voice muttered as the nineteen year old wizard sat up. The raven-haired boy took a few seconds to take a look at his surroundings. He sat in what appeared to be a small clearing in the woods, resting in a slightly engraved circular ground, which bore engraved runes of many kinds in the hardened dirt. Many particular scattered pieces of parchment paper of more runes surrounded him also.

He stood up slowly, carefully checking to see if he had any injuries, which thankfully he didn't. He took out his wand as he stepped out the circular engraved ground and the scattered runes.

"Guess I better get rid of the evidence," he once again muttered to himself as he flicked his wand, a sudden spherical swirl of flames and wind appeared in front of him, burning and wiping away all of the evidence.

A sudden shout of "Look, I see some light over there," made him tense and curse to himself.

He turned to the shouting as he saw many hooded people running towards him.

He stood still a few seconds, trying to identify the people. He was just barely able to recognized the rather rare sight of the common Unspeakables garb before more than a dozen stunners lit up the air in a crimson haze. He skillfully dodged to the side, simultaneously throwing up a shield, which only a couple ended up hitting.

He masterfully twirled his wand, which bucked, similar to a gun recoil, as a neatly, compacted ball of light shot out and struck the ground in front of the rather large group of Unspeakables.

The effects of the spell was thunderous. Near blinding bright light shined from were the ground was struck by the spell, while a loud thundering roar rippled though the air as the ground practically imploded before expelling outwards.

Every single Unspeakables was quite literally thrown around, like rag dolls, onto the ground. None were seriously hurt, since the spell was mostly meant to knock people to the ground while at the same time disorienting and nearly blinding and deafening them.

Harry Potter, AKA, The-Boy-Who-Lived, took a few seconds to admire his handy work, watching as the Unspeakables twitched and rolled around the ground holding their heads.

"Right, nice to meet you guys, but this is my cue to leave," he said to them, though none of them could hear him, as he turned tail and ran.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Right, I figured this would be a decent place to leave off the first chapter. I know its not long but its mostly just a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be sufficiently longer, usually more than 4k works.

I'm interested in what you guys have to say about it, but I'm not going to go all honk a dory about reviews.

As of now I don't have a beta, which I would like to think that I did a decent job, but I know I made mistakes somewhere but I'm a bit excited to post this, its been a while since I have posted anything and I am looking forward to see how people think I have improved. If anyone would like to bcome my beta, please leave a note in reviews or pm me. I will then check your beta page and get back to you.


End file.
